


25 Lifetimes

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by 25 Lives, M/M, Soul Bond, Valentine's Day Special ko ito, so many au's im not tagging them all, sorry konti yung tags kasi masyadong marami kung sineryoso ko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://alighthouseofwords.tumblr.com/post/47941173293/25-lives-by-tongari">Tongari's 25 Lives</a>.</p><p>A (late) Valentine's Day special from c'est moi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Lifetimes

**Author's Note:**

> ([tumblr version here!](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/139299860213/25-lifetimes))
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN--ESTE HAPPY VALENTINES MGA FRIENDLY HAHA MAY COMEBACK NA AKO AND IT’S NOT THE SPACE AU MUAHAHAHHA
> 
> so anyway haha happy (late) singles/doubles/single-single-double-double day mga friendly i wrote a fic to come back pero late kasi nagtrabaho muna ako HAHAHAH shet anyway hinihika pa ako and everything and badtrip sa maraming bagay pero in fair, natuwa ako rito. namiss ko kayo. <3
> 
> anyway, pls enjoy!
> 
> warnings for: sappy shit, painful shit, (read that first line jusqlerd), shippy shit, shit in general, written rly fast (lam yan ng twotter peeps haha) but yeah. namiss ko kayo hihi <3

The first time he remembers him, he was amazing, brilliant, a beacon of light of a doomed Revolution, sharp, steadfast. He could see into his mind like it was made of glass, and he didn’t love him back.

_His lips curled into that smirk of his, and God he was so in love._

_“Love, Miong?” he asked, voice cold, nearly laughing at the mere mention of the word, but his heart leapt to his throat and the world oh so gently slowed to a quiet halt. A pause, in the tumultuous cacophony of war, of pain, of unrequited love._

_He put on a smile on his face, fake, the both of them knew, and he nodded._

_“Love,” he replied simply. “Simple as that.”_

_“Oh, my dear President,” the telepath laughed, nearly snide, “There’s no such thing as love.”_

_The paralytic crushed the petal in his hands._

_“There is only foolishness.”_

The next time, he was broken, tired beyond recognition, fleeing for his life despite his brain _screaming_ for him not to, and the rose on his wrist was the deepest, most beautiful blue. The blue of the ocean surrounding home, and he loved him back.

_“Miong,” his smile was warm, and on his wrist, the wretched blue was fading away steadily, like the march of footsoldiers to the beat of a drum, heading into battle. It was giving way to a beautiful, brilliant red, and it made him so happy to see it growing into a warmer colour. “What are you looking at?”_

_“Your rose,” he answered honestly, thumbing at the thin skin underneath the rose, half-wilted black, half-brilliant blue-to-red-purple, and smiled. “I’m just… so happy it’s turning.”_

_“Well,” his laughter sounded like the clinking of crystal glass, “It’s a first for me, I have to say.”_

_He only hummed in acknowledgement._

_“However,” the paralytic sighed warmly. “I can’t say I’m glad this is happening to me.”_

_“Me too.”_

He remembers the lifetimes where they grew up together the fondest, youth spent together from the dawn of childhood to the high noon of adulthood, and the twilight to death, peaceful like still water, gentle like forest zephyrs in the summertime.

_“And then you take a left as you’re coming out of FC, and you should be able to get to CAL.” The paralytic young man chuckled as the younger—a freshman, freshly thrown into college life—squinted suspiciously at the makeshift map he’d drawn at the back of his filler notebook._

_“Wait, wait, how do you get to Katag?”_

_“You go inside FC, and then—”_

_“No, like, what route do you have to take_ inside _FC?”_

_The older raised an eyebrow at him, and gestured at the line he drew through the map._

_“Uh, Pole, I don’t get it.”_

_The paralytic blinked at him for a moment, and burst out in laughter. “You know what. I’ll just go with you there. Whatever. It’s likely we’ll free cut on the first day, anyway.”_

_“I’m so sorry, oh my God,”_

_“No, it’s fine,” his voice was kind, it always, always was, and that’s what made him fall in love this hard. “Do you have anything else to ask me?”_

_“Uh, yeah. What’s… TBA?”_

_He took a moment to blink at him, and just suddenly burst out laughing. The younger man blushed, and spluttered, and he shook his head, sighing fondly._

_“Oh, Miong,” he chuckled, wiping at his eyes. “Never change.”_

_He never did._

Meeting as adults always made him more discerning—careful, and more guarded. He didn’t fall in love as easily, never playing along with his countless bad ideas, never the fragile thing he always looked like, and yet—he loved him anyway. Despite all that. Despite everything.

_“Mahal.”_

_Napatigil ang abugado sa pagsusulat upang tignan siya, nakataas ang isang kilay ngunit nakangiti. “O bakit nanaman, Miong? Nagwawala nanaman ba si Goyong?”_

_“Hindi.” Ngumiti ang senador, at naupo sa tabi ng asawa niya upang halikan siya sa kaniyang mga labi. Nagulat ang nakatatanda, at nang humiwalay siya, nakita niyang nakangiti siya._

_“Aba,” wika niya, “Ba’t ang lambing mo ngayon?”_

_“Mahal na mahal kita,” sagot niya, at hinalikan niya siya ulit. Natawa ang nakatatanda at iniling niya ang ulo niya._

_“Saan naman nanggaling ‘yan?” tanong niya._

_“Wala lang.” Sagot niya, at natawa rin siya._

_“Ganun.”_

_“May... naalala lang ako.”_

_“At ano iyon?”_

_“Na mahal na mahal kita.”_

It was like he was making up for the lifetimes they never met, or one didn’t exist, or the ones they just barely met. He hated those. He preferred the ones where he killed him.

_“Kailangan ko ng kabayaran sa tulong na binigay ko sa iyo, Mangkukulam.” Wika ng demonyo, at iniling niya ang ulo niya._

_“Teka—kaya ko pang makakuha ng kaluluwa—”_

_“Huli ka na, Aguinaldo.” Sambit niya, “Akin na ang kaluluwa mo.”_

_Parang apoy—ramdam na ramdam niya ang hila ng kaniyang kaluluwa. Parang hinihila palabas ang kaniyang mga katawang-loob, parang tumatagas na dugo na sing-init ng apoy ng Impyerno, at ang sigaw na lumabas sa kaniyang mga labi ay katumbas ng sakit ng ilang daang kaluluwang nagdurusa sa Purgatorio._

_Ganito pala, huli niyang naisip._

_Ganito pala ang magmahal ng demonyo._

_Tama ang mga Bernal. Tama sila, mula noon hanggang ngayon. Tanga ang hindi nakinig sa kanila._

_Edi oo, tanga siya._

_Tangang-tanga sa pag-ibig._

When all was said and done, he’d do anything for him.

_The cat hissed at anyone ever trying to come near him, haunches raised, claws out with flattened ears standing up best they could._

_He bit their hand, and he was sorry, but he had someone precious he needed to protect._

_Pol—_

Every time they met, every lifetime they spent with their life-lines intersecting, asymptoting, living in parallel, joining in additive waves, he always wondered—

Is this the last time?

 _“General Aguinaldo, where is the Ambassador?” the paralytic heaved, vibro-blade held in nimble hands, downing another Stormtrooper assailant. “The First Order has us all cornered—we_ have _to make sure he’s safe!”_

 _“I have to make sure_ you _are too!” he argued, picking up the Galactic Senator, earning him a shout of protest as the vibroblade clattered to the floor in a thunderous bang._

_“General!”_

_“I will not lose you here, Senator Mabini!” he yelled, with more force than he’d like to have mustered, and the senator gaped at him. “Not here… not now.” His voice weakened, and the older man’s face fell, but he couldn’t say a thing, when they both heard the boots of Stormtroopers approaching._

_“General Luna has him in his sights the last time I saw him,” he said anyway, to reassure the man as he began to run. They ran past General Organa’s Resistance soldiers hurrying past them to fight, and they only shared curt nods before he hurried along. “So please, don’t worry.”_

_He jogged into an empty hallway, and he felt arms wrap around his neck._

_“Thank you, Miong,” the senator’s voice was soft, shaky, and he only nodded._

_He hated having to hide like this._

Was that really him?

_“Wingardium Leviosa.” The paralytic looked absolutely stone-serious as he lifted the feather, and his gut turned at the sight._

_He looked amazing, this time around._

_(Was that really—?)_

And the worst question—the one he hated ever finding the answer to:

Was he perfectly happy without him?

_He paused in his footsteps to look at the coffin being carried down the hill across him as he rode his horse in the streets, the clip-clop of its hooves fading into background noise as realisation sank in his gut._

**_Him._ ** _In there._

_Regret, disappointment, and pain flooded his heart._

_(Did he at least have a happ—)_

Every single time his heart tore, and burned, and broke, and bent, he never blamed him. He knew he would never match up to the light the man exuberated—with the intensity of a supernova, of twin suns, of a scattering solar flare across the galaxy, with clarity of light scattered through diamonds cut to the most accurate lines and planes of symmetry.

“Senyor Mabini.”

“Senyor Presidente.”

The man looked at the paralytic, and wondered if he’d made a mistake.

(It was only fair, that he would be the one—)

And they shook hands, and he knew. He _remembered_.

(The one to chase him, across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes.)

He loved this man. In the previous lives, in the current one, in the ones to come.

(Across the cosmos, across the stars, the fabric of space and time, and the rhinestones of galaxies across the silk of void and nebulae and black holes—he’ll find him, until he finds the lifetime—)

The older man smiled at him.

(Until he found the one where he’ll return to him.)

“I’ve found you.”

“So you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> sa mga hindi naka-gets kung aling au ang alin (in order of appearance):
> 
>   * [xmen au](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/the-xmen-au-no-one-asked-for)
>   * [rose au](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/rose-au)
>   * [UPD au](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/post/132215319463/the-four-times-they-fake-dated-and-the-one-time)
>   * [kalyeserye au](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/dad%21luna-is-my-aesthetic)
>   * [SPN au](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-au)
>   * [Heneral Tuna AU](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/heneral-tuna)
>   * Star Wars AU (I know, I know, I know.....)
>   * [Harry Potter AU](http://bukkun-moonsin.tumblr.com/tagged/hp-au)
>   * some random au i made up in 5 minutes
>   * the Heneral Luna movie-verse
> 



End file.
